Loved And The Loveless
by Rini Kourshi
Summary: A Drama Type Story that has some tears and envy and it all comes from the heart!
1. The girl who wanted to be loved

Loved and the Loveless By: Rini_Sama

(This is a drama story and I own everything!)

I hate it that you are always smiling; I hate that when you call him he comes to you.

I hate that you have the type of relationship that I so longed for; I am vary envious of you and I…

Wish that I could be you!

Chapter 1 – The girl who want to be loved

The night sky was full of stars and Karin was standing by her door waiting for Ichirou to come and pick her up for their date, she waited for him until 6:00 pm and he still wasn't there so she decided to call up her best friend Chiyako. While she was on the phone she heard Takumi's voice, Upset by this she told Chiyako that she was going to bed for the night.

The doorbell ranged and Karin answered it to her surprise it was Ichirou, standing up under the starry sky and he then gives her a grim smile.

Karin: I-Ichirou what are you doing here?

Ichirou: Sorry that I am late do you still want to go? [Gives her a blank look]

Karin: I was … [Blushes a deep red]

Ichirou: Well than come on than and hurry up, I don't have all day.

Karin: Right. [Grabs on to him and smiles]

Ichirou: Hey! [Snatches his arm away from Karin] what do you think you were doing? [Gives Karin a cold stare]

Karin: [Holding her head down and her silver bangs fall over her purple eyes making her face look darker] I'm sorry…

Ichirou: Whatever [Looks away] let's just go already.

Karin: Ok [Walks out of her house and locks her front door]

^They began to walk and till they reached a diner, they both walked inside and Karin didn't even speak until they were seated by the waiter^

Karin: So Ichirou what are you getting? [In a nervous tone]

Ichirou: I am getting a steak dinner with a side of fries and of course a root beer. [Not even looking at Karin]

Karin: Oh sounds yummy… [Looks at Ichirou to see if he would look at her]

Ichirou: Yeah it is…. [Doesn't look at Karin]

Karin: …. [Looks at her menu]

^The waiter comes over to them and asks them what they want to eat^

Ichirou: I would like a steak dinner with fries and a root beer. [Giving the waiter his menu]

Karin: I would like a hamburger with fries and a sprite please. [Smiles sweetly and gives back the menu]

^The waiter tacks the menu's and writes down what they asked for and then he leaves to go to the kitchen and gives the chief their orders, an hour later and the waiter comes back with their order and leaves. Karin eats in silent and so dose Ichirou. They soon finish their meal and then Ichirou calls the waiter over for the check, the waiter gives him the check and Ichirou pulls out some huge bills and lays them on the table.^

Ichirou: Let's go. [Getting up from his seat and walking over to the door]

Karin: [Getting up from her seat and walking next to him] Thank you for the dinner.

Ichirou: Yeah sure…. [Walks out the door with Karin]

^They walked until they reached Karin's house, while opening the door she looked at Ichirou^

Karin: Do you want to stay over for the night?

Ichirou: [Walking away] …No I have to go home and get some sleep, I have work tomorrow.

Karin: Oh I see well see you later than. [watches Ichirou leave, Hangs her head down and her silver bangs cover her purple eyes again for the night] I wish that he could have at least consider staying for the night [tears began to drop from her eyes as she close her door] I wished he showed me that he loves me. [Running up to her room and sobs throughout the whole night] Why can't I have a relationship like Chiyako.


	2. The girl who is treated like a princess

Chapter2- The girl who is treated like a princess

(AGAIN I OWN EVERYTHING)

Chiyako was seating at her desk typing up her essay when the phone ringed she picks it up and answers it and to her surprise it's Takumi's voice on the other line.

Takumi: So Chi what do you want to do for tonight?

Chiyako: I want to go see a movie with you! [Still typing her essay]

Takumi: Did I keep you up last night?

Chiyako: No… [Almost done with her essay]

Takumi: Really? Well that's good I don't won't you to get a bad grade because of me.

Chiyako: I want get a bad grade. [Laughs a little]

Takumi: Ok I just don't want you to fail that's all.

Chiyako: I won't, now tell what was the reason you called me?

Takumi: I called you to ask if you want to go to a restaurant for dinner.

Chiyako: Dinner you say. [Thinks for a moment] sure I'll go to dinner with you!

Takumi: Good because I am already here!

Chiyako: What? Really? [Pulling back her navy blue and white curtains] wha- [runs to her door and opens it for Takumi] you are …. [Looks at Takumi] so sweet.

Takumi: I know, but you are sweeter. [Gives her a red rose]

Chiyako: umm wait right here. [Running up to her room and changes out of her pg.'s and into a nice black satin dress and red high heels]

^ An hour and they go to a really fancy restaurant^

Chiyako: [Looking at the waiter] Karin?

Karin: Oh hey Chiyako! [Trying to hide her face from her friend]* thinking* what is Chiyako doing here?

Chiyako: why didn't you tell me that you worked here? [Looking at her friend]

Karin: [Laughs a little laugh and tries to walk away] * thinking* I WANT THIS DAY TO BE OVER! I thought I told you.

Chiyako: No you didn't tell me. [Looks at her friend confused

Karin: I did tell you that I did work here [backs away from her friend]

Chiyako: Fine let's drop it then. [Looks away into the distance]

Karin: So tell me what do you want to eat? [Looking down at her shoes]

Chiyako: sushi and some green tea would be nice. [Smiles sweetly at her friend]

^ Takumi looks at Karin leave ^

Takumi: I wonder what is up with her. [Moving his jet black bangs out of his face]

Chiyako: I wonder… [Looks at Takumi]

Takumi: [Says nothing more about the matter]

^ About 15 minutes or so Karin delivered her friends dish to her table and walk away without saying a word to her, When Chiyako and Takumi left the restaurant she felt a little bad for brushing Chiyako off, She wondered to herself why did she envied her best friend^

Karin: the girl who treated like a princess [saying the words over in her mind as she remembered Chiyako getting a lot of gifts from Takumi and how Ichirou gave her nothing] I long to be held so tenderly by him


	3. The boy who heart belongs to another

CHAPTER3- THE BOY WHO'S HEART belongs to another

[AGAIN I OWN EVERY THING .]

Ichirou: [Looking up at the dark sky] I wonder what I should do today.

Chiyako: Ichirou what are you doing here? [Looking at Ichirou]

Ichirou: I wanted to see Karin, Have you seen her?

Takumi: [Pointing over to the door that they just came out of] She's in there.

Ichirou: Thanks [Walking over to the door and opens it, he backs away when he sees Karin walking out the door]

Karin: Ichirou? [Blushes] what are you doing here?

Ichirou: Nothing… [Walk away]

Karin: Ichirou… [Looks after him] Why did he leave like that?

^Karin walked all the way to her house and when she got to her door there was a note from Ichirou which reads that he was leaving to go to college and that he will not keep in contact with her and it also read that he didn't want any strings of attachment either, She trough the latter down and rushed up to her bed room and slammed the door shut, Karin then cried into her pillow and she refused to leave her room for the rest of the day, A few seconds later and Chiyako called her.^

Chiyako: So Karin what's new with you?

Karin: Nothing… [In a grumpy tone of voice]

Chiyako: Are you sure, you seem a bit angry.

Karin: I am fine, Chiyako! [Cries softly over the phone]

Chiyako: No you are not what is wrong?

Karin: It's Ichirou his is leaving for collage and it's in America, He also said that he doesn't want to keep in contact either.

Chiyako: That doesn't sound right. [Looking up at the ciling, than out her window] Are you sure that's what the note says.

Karin: I'm sure… [Cries again]

Chiyako: Well where is he now?

Karin: He is at his sister's house. [In almost a whisper like tone]

Chiyako: Well he is huh?

Karin: Yes he is, He goes every day at 7:00 pm, she's a nurse at the hospital and she needs him to watch her house while she is at work.

Chiyako: So he helps out Amaya, That's nice of him.

Karin: Yeah, That is nice…

Chiyako: Why are so quite all of a sudden.

Karin: No reason…

^Chiyako sensing that her friend doesn't want to talk about Ichirou anymore she told her friend good bye and she hanged up her phone. ^

^The next day, Ichirou went to Karin's house and he knocked on the door. ^

Karin: [Waking up and opens the door for Ichirou] Ichirou… [Staring blankly at her boyfriend]

Ichirou: We need to talk.

Karin: About what?

Ichirou: About us…

Reiko: Ichirou sweetie who's this? [Wraps her arms around Ichirou and kisses him]

Karin: Ichirou who's this girl?

Reiko: I am his girl friend who are you? [Looks Karin up and down]

Karin: I … [Runs up to her bed room]

Reiko: Honey who's that girl?

Ichirou: She is nobody come on let's go. [Links arms with Reiko and leaves]

Karin: [cries herself to sleep] Ichirou!


	4. Shoping trip

Chapter4- shopping trip

[AGAIN I OWN EVERYTHING]

CHIYAKO: [Knocking on her friend's door] Come on and open up this door already, Karin I know you can hear me!

Takumi: Sweetie calm down, she could be asleep or something.

Chiyako: You may be right?

Karin: [opens up her door] what do you want Chiyako? Hi Takumi. [Smiles grimily at them both]*Thinking* I know I should be nice to her but she will never understand my pain. [Looks away from her friend]

Chiyako: What's wrong Karin? [Looks at her friend] Did something happen between you and Ichirou?

Karin: No… [Looks down at her shoes]

Chiyako: Yes it did!

Takumi: Maybe Karin doesn't want to talk about it!

Chiyako: well than I guess we don't have to take her shopping then, Huh! [Crosses her arms over her chest]

Takumi: Hey don't be mean, Chiyako

Karin: shopping you say? [Looking at her friend]

Chiyako: Yes shopping! [Grabbing Karin by the arms and dragging her out of her house, Takumi follows]

^ An hour later and they all end up at Shibuya [Japanese shopping district] Karin loved the new kimonos and yukata's that kimonoan had in their display window so she had to go inside to buy the beautiful article of clothing. ^

Chiyako: So tell me what is up with Ichirou? [Leaning up against Karin]

Karin: He has another girlfriend that's what's up with Ichirou and me! [Turns off leaving Chiyako & Takumi behind, She runs so fast that she bumps into a really cute boy with darkish blue hair]

Masahiko: Are you ok? [Looking at Karin with pure concern]

Karin: I am ok... [Looking down at the ground as her silver bangs fall over her purple eyes]

Masahiko: Are you sure do you need a drink or something? [Still looking at Karin]

Karin: Yeah I'm sure. [Blushes a deep red color]


	5. Masahiko

Chapter 5- Masahiko

[I own everything]

Masahiko: So will you be ok?

Karin: Yeah I will be ok. [Walks away from him]

Masahiko: What is your name? [Calls after Karin]

Karin: My name is unimportant to you.

Masahiko: Well could you tell me anyways?

Karin: Fine my name is Karin Takahashi, And yours may I know it?

Masahiko: In due time Miss Takahashi. [Smiles sweetly at Karin]

Karin: Fine mystery boy. [Walk away and finds herself back to Chiyako and Takumi]

Chiyako: Where were you?

Karin: I was over there. [Pointing to where she had run off to]

Chiyako: Are you ok?

Karin: Yes.

Takumi: Are you sure?

Karin: Really, I'm sure. [Smiles and walks over to a noodle shop and opens the door]  
Chiyako: what is with her? [Looks at Takumi]

Takumi: I don't know?

Chiyako: Well I am about to go and find out! [Walks to the noodle shop and opens the door and Takumi follows her inside they both look at each other and each one seats down across from Karin]

Karin: So are you guy's hungry as well?

Chiyako: Um...Sure [Still looking at her friend] *Thinking* what has gotten into her why is she acting so outgoing is she having a breakdown? [Flips through a menu and stops when she see's Ichirou with another girl around his arm] *Thinking* I better not let Karin see this, she already told me about Ichirou's new girlfriend, But if she sees this she might start to cry. Umm Karin lets go to another noodle shop ok?

Karin: No way Sato's noodles are the best.

Takumi: Yeah but they are so pricey, so let's go to another one. [Tries to make Karin leave the noodle shop]

Chiyako: Please get up Karin. [Grabs Karin's arm and Takumi grabs Karin's other arm and they both walk backwards to avoid eye contact with Ichirou and his new girl friend Reiko.

^ As they keep walking backwards, Reiko bumps into Karin^

Reiko: Sorry.

Karin: Oh, It's ok [Looks up to see who bumped her and her eyes widen at the sight of Reiko] You! [Shaking lose from Takumi and Chiyako] Witch! [Slaps Reiko]

Reiko: Hey, what was that for? [Looking at Karin]

Ichirou: [slaps Karin, Bash is the sound his hand makes when it makes contact with Karin's face] you little witch

Chiyako: You bastard how dare you lay a hand on a girl! [Tries to slap Ichirou, but he catches her hand and squeezes it] Ouch! Let me go!

Ichirou: If I was you I would mind my own business, and stay out of others.

Takumi: Hey that is not right man. [Holding Chiyako close to him] Let's leave.

Ichirou: That would be wise. [Watches them leave the noodle shop]

Chiyako: I hate him! That smug Bustard! [Punches the air]

Karin: [Runs away again yet this time to her house] Ichirou? [Touches her face and its hot and a red from his slap]


	6. The date

Chapter 6 – The date

[Again I own everything]

The next day Masahiko is at Karin's house, He is knocking at her door. Karin is well crying in her bed room, she still can't believe that Ichirou had slapped her and in front of people who she doesn't even know.

Masahiko: [Knocking on Karin's door] KARIN! Open up the door [Starts to lean up against Karin's door]

Karin: [Getting up off of her bed and she walks down stairs and opens the door for Masahiko]

Masahiko what are you doing here?

Masahiko: I am here to ask you out on a date.

Karin: What? [Giving Masahiko a confused look] Why?

Masahiko: Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I should ask you out. [Smiles sweetly at Karin]

Karin: I well; you don't have to give me your sympathies or anything. [Starts to close her door on Masahiko]

Masahiko: Come on! [Grabbing on the door so Karin can't close it on him]

Karin: Would you just leave! [Tries to pushes the door close]

Masahiko: No, Not until we have our date! [Pushes the door open wide and Karin falls backwards]

Karin: Whoa- owwwwchhh!

Masahiko: Are you ok? [Running over to Karin, He extends his hand to her] May I help you up?

Karin: [Frowns at Masahiko] Sure. [Tacking Masahiko's hand]

Masahiko: There you go. [Smiles at Karin]

Karin: T-Thank you. [Blushes once she looks at his green hazel eyes] What is your name?

Masahiko: If you go on a date with me than I will tell you.

Karin: Fine I will go on the date with you. [Grabbing her powdered blue sweeter and puts it on over her black dress, Looks up at Masahiko] So where are you taking me?

Masahiko: Any where you want.

Karin: [Eyes widen] Any where?

Masahiko: [Repeats after Karin] Any where.

Karin: How about a movie?* thinking* Wow Ichirou never let me chose where we go on our date, this man is different.

Masahiko: Alright.

Karin: Ok then.

^ An hour later Masahiko pulls up to a Movie Plax and Karin looks up all the shows *

Karin: So can I choose which one I want to see? [Looking up at all the movie titles]

Masahiko: Yes, you may. [Smiles at Karin]

Karin: Oh, ok [Blushes] then I choose Kill Bill volume 1

Masahiko: Alright then, two tickets to see Kill Bill volume 1 [Pulling out 20 bucks and giving it to the woman behind the ticket booth]

Woman: Here you go. [Giving the tickets to Masahiko]

Masahiko: Thanks. [Tacking the tickets and giving one to Karin] Do you want something to eat or drink?

Karin: Um yeah I would like some popcorn and a sprite.

Masahiko: [Walking up to the concession stand and orders the popcorn and the sprite] Here you.

Karin: Thank you.

Masahiko: You're welcome. [Gives Karin a warm smile]

^ They walk to their movie slot and a guy wearing black tears of the ticket and gave them back their subs, Karin and Masahiko seat in the 3rd row, Karin begins to notice that they are a lot of people in the Movie Plax. As the movie begins she tries her best to not look at Masahiko but she ends up looking at him anyway, She did not know why but she was beginning to fall deeply in love with him, Or perhaps she knows why she had fallen for him… he is much more different than Ichirou and he made her feel happy. ^

^ The movie was coming to an end and Karin didn't wont the date to end so she asked Masahiko to take her out for dinner, she began to blush when he said yes so he drove to a fancy restaurant that was far in the Aikido district, Karin was pleased with the service and when she was ready to fall asleep Masahiko drove her to her house and kissed her, She felt as she had died and gone to heaven.


	7. Away to Collage

Chapter 7- Away to Collage

[I own everything]

*At Ichirou's house*

^Ichirou is getting ready to pack up and leave for collage his girlfriend Reiko is setting on his white bed sheets and she looks up at him, looking out the window Ichirou see's Takumi Jogging outside with his headphones on^

Reiko: So you are leaving Ichirou? [Walking up behind Ichirou and hugs him]

Ichirou: Yes I am leaving for collage Reiko, so you know that you can't call me until I get to my dorm room. [Pats her hand]

Reiko: But I'll miss so bad Ichi. [Her green eye begins to fill with tears]

Ichirou: I will miss you to. [Still looking out the window]

Reiko: … Ichirou what are you looking at.

Ichirou: Nothing. [Turning away from the window and grabs his suitcases] well I must be leaving now. [Walking out of the door]

Reiko: But Ichi [Running up behind Ichirou]

Ichirou: Stay their! [Slightly turning his head to see Reiko]

Reiko: …mhmp [Biting her bottom lip and not moving a step closer]

Ichirou: … [Walk out of the door and turns down the hall way]

Reiko: [Falling to the floor and starts to scream Ichirou's name] Ichirou Nishimura! [She than starts to cry]

*At the airport*

Ichirou is boarding the plan and he pulls out his passport a picture falls out faced down and he picks it up.

Ichirou: What is this? [Turning the photo over]

^Sees that it is a photo of Karin and himself^

Ichirou: Wha- [Putting the picture closer to his face and sees how shy Karin looks in the photo, He sips the photo back into his passport and hears the announcer call his plane] Darn! [Rushing past the announcer's desk]

Announcer: All Passengers Boarding A23 Your Plane Is About To Leave.

^Ichirou runs to he gets to his seat in first class, The plane starts to lift off and Ichirou grabs out his laptop and starts to check his email.^

Ichirou: [Tapping away at the keypad] …

^ A flight attendant passes out pillows to the passengers, Ichirou asks for a feather stuffed pillow and closes his laptop and cuts off his cellphone^

*New York*

^24 hours later and the plane lands in an airport the pilot tells the passengers that they have arrived in New York City, Ichirou grabs his suitcases and leaves off of the plain he cuts back on his cell and notices that he has 30 unread messages from Reiko, Mostly they are of her stifling her cries. He puts the phone into his pocket and he waits for a taxi cab, When the taxi cab comes he asks the cabbie to take him to Art Institute of New York. Once Ichirou arrives at the Institute he walks up to his dorm room and begins to unpack. ^


	8. Unexpected gust

Chapter 8- unexpected gust

Karin was sitting at her dining room table talking to Masahiko. As she blushes she begins to think back to their First date. She starts to laugh as she spins around in her office chair. Masahiko asks can he come over, Karin says yes. A few hours later and Karin is all dressed up in a stylish black dress with and a purple sash. When she hears a knock at the door she rushes to the door opening it without looking to see if it was Masahiko.

Karin: Masahiko! [smiling and blushing]

Atsushi: Who the hell is a Masahiko? [Exchanging a blank stare with his twin sister Kohiroko]

Kohiroko: Sound to me like a new boyfriend. [Walking into her cousins house and putting her suitcase on the wooden floor]

Atsushi: A boyfriend? What where? [Looking around]

Masahiko: Here I am Karin darling! [Leans in forward and kisses Atsushi with his eyes closed] Mumah! [Opening his eyes and sees that he had not kissed Karin]

Atsushi: Oh [Blushes and eyes widen] your hot [Walking closer to Masahiko]

Masahiko: wha- [Backing slowly away from Atsushi]

Atsushi: Yeah you are so hot! Oh I want you to give me another kiss will you?

Masahiko: Uhh [Sweat drop] Well you see [Backing away and rubbing his hands through his dark bluish hair]

Karin: Atsushi this here is Masahiko. [Pointing to Masahiko]

Kohiroko: I take it that he is the new boyfriend, Huh Karin. [Blowing her fiery red-orange hair out of her silver eye's]

Karin: hea [Fiddling with her silver locks of hair] Maybe… [Whispers]

Kohiroko: So I was right!

Atsushi: Wait a minute here! [Making a fists and ponding it on top of his palm] Are you a stalker? [Walking closer to Masahiko]

Masahiko: No, Looks to me you might be a stalker!

Atsushi: Stalker? Where? AAAHHHHHH! [Looking back and forth] Karin! Don't let him take me alive! [Running to Karin and hugs her close to him] Oh [Blushes while staring into Karin's purple eye's] you got sexier! Squeeze! [Squeeze's Karin's boobs]

Karin: Oh! [Blushes] Atsushi!

Atsushi: I love you! [Hugs her even closer] Yeah sexy Karin!

Masahiko: Ummm is your cousin always so affectionate towards you like this? [Looking at Karin]

Karin: Well yeah. [Blushes]

Atsushi: Who's affectionate? [Dumb founded]

Kohiroko: You are you little perv. Now get off of Karin! [Pulling her twin brother off of Karin]

Atsushi: Whane Karin! Kohiroko is being mean to me Whane! [Starts to cry]

Kohiroko: … Shut it you big baby!

Atsushi: Whane now she's bullying me Karin!

Masahiko: Is he always like this? Should we leave him?

Karin: Yeah he just loves me that's all.

Atsushi: Karin I love you!

Karin: And I love you too Atsushi. [Pats him on the head and kisses his check]

Atsushi: … [Blushes]

Kohiroko: Hey Masahiko thank you!

Masahiko: For what Kohiroko?

Kohiroko: For loving Karin, Oh and if you don't watch out you might get a follower.

Masahiko: What do you mean?

Kohiroko: Let's just say you made him crush on you! [Giving Masahiko sly eye's]


	9. CONFESSION

CHAPTER 9 – CONFESSION

Masahiko is standing at Karin's door deciding if he should he knock on the door or just leave. So he gathers up some courage and he begins to knock at her door.

-Down stairs in the living room-

Masahiko: Karin! [Knocking at Karin's door]

Kohiroko: What do you want? [Seating on the couch tuning her guitar]

Atsushi: Move! [Nearly knocking over Kohiroko] My love….Ahuumm I mean my hotness... [Opens the door for Masahiko] *Coughs* Karin your boyfriend is here! [Yelling up to Karin]

Masahiko: …

-In Karin's room-

Karin: Really tell him I'll be down in a minute! [Yelling down to Atsushi while seating on her purple bed sheets pulling her boots over her floral printed fishnet tights]

-Downstairs in the living room-

Kohiroko: So Masahiko where are you taking my cousin?

Masahiko: Ummm to Shinto's {a real Japanese Stake house, Sushi bar and Lounge}

Atsushi: So umm Masahiko have you ever been kissed?

Masahiko: what? [Blushes and backs away]

Atsushi: So you haven't huh? [Moves closer to Masahiko]

Masahiko: Ummm [Teardrop] I umm [Backing away]

Atsushi: Oh relax it will be quick. [Stepping closer to Masahiko, He then trips over the cobalt blue sofa and falls on top of Masahiko]

Kohiroko: Hey! [Standing next to the cobalt blue sofa with a cream cherry soda in her hand] What the hell is going on? [Looking down at her twin brother, than at Masahiko] Oh I see [Smirking at Atsushi] you dirty perv. KARIN ATSUSHI IS TRYING TO RAPE YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Karin: What! [Rushing down the stairs to find Atsushi on top of Masahiko] Oh my! [Starts to blush a dark red color]

Masahiko: [Pushing Atsushi slightly off of him] Umm... He fell on top of me. [Starts to laugh nervously] Karin that outfit looks so good on you. [Eyeing Karin in her stylish outfit]

Karin: Oh really? [Blushes an even darker shade of red]

Masahiko: Umm so are you ready?

Atsushi: You perverted freak stay away from my darling Karin! [Getting in front of Karin] She's mine!

Masahiko: I- I didn't mean that you perv.

Atsushi: Karin don't trust him behind those beautiful green hazel eyes is a perverted man who wants to do bad things with you!

Masahiko: Yeah you should be the one to talk!

Karin: Ummm but Atsushi I want to go on my date with Masahiko. [Walks past Atsushi and grabs Masahiko's hand and walks out her front door] I'll see you later. [Smiles sweetly at Atsushi and Kohiroko]

Atsushi: Don't leave daddy sweetie! [Tries to run after Karin but Kohiroko grabs him by his arm]

Kohiroko: Just where do you think you are going? [Sipping her creamed soda]

Atsushi: Let go I want to go with Karin! [Swinging his arms outward as Kohiroko slams him down on a couch]

-On their second date in Shinto's -

Masahiko: Umm Karin I must tell you something important. [Looking Karin in the eye]

Karin: [Sipping at her cherry wine] Ok what is it? [Looking at Masahiko with concern]

Masahiko: I am not a regular type of guy.

Karin: Sure you are. [Chuckling]

Masahiko: No I am not! [Voice becomes dark]

Karin: Then what are?

Masahiko: I am a celebrity.

Karin: [Eyes widen] A celebrity?

Masahiko: Yeah I am a male model and an actor

Karin: So that means you're really Masahiko Yoshida! [Pounding her hands on the table and can feel everyone eyes staring at her]

^One woman asks did she say Masahiko Yoshida. And then a huge crowd of people surround their table and Karin runs away, Leaving Masahiko with his crazed fans^


	10. He never lied

Chapter 10- He never lied

{I own everything}

^Karin was setting at her desk with her head down and she refuses to talk to anyone including her cousins Atsushi and Kohiroko^

Atsushi: Karin what happened? [Knocking on Karin's door]

Karin: Go away! [Starts to cry] All men are laying cheats.

Kohiroko: A lying cheat you say? Masahiko lied to you? [Walking into Karin's room]

Atsushi: Is my darling Karin upset? [Walking in right after his sister]

Karin: I am, And I can't believed that I was willing to believe he was honest that LIER! [Throws a note book at Atsushi]

Atsushi: Awwww that hurts. [Rubbing his arm]

Kohiroko: Darn what did he lie about? [Pulling a chair up next to Karin]

Karin: I don't want to say!

Atsushi: Come on and tell us you'll feel much better if you did.

Karin: Well he told me that he is a celebrity and he never mentioned anything about it earlier so it must be a lie. Right? [Looking Atsushi and Kohiroko in the eye]

Kohiroko: Sweetie he never lied to you.

Atsushi: He just told you the truth about himself; He didn't want to tell you at first.

Karin: Then why does it feel like a lie?

Kohiroko: Call him and talk about it. [Picking up Karin's phone and calls Masahiko] He said he will be here in 3 minutes.

Karin: Why did you do that? [Anger feeling her voice]

Kohiroko: Because you need to talk to him that's why. Now come on he will be here soon. [Pulling at Karin's arm]

Atsushi: Come on. [Grabs Karin's arm and pulls her down the stairs to the living room]

^ Masahiko and Karin are left alone to talk^

Karin: Why did you lie to me?

Masahiko: I never lied to you I didn't want you to act so formal with me.

Karin: Then why didn't you ever tell me about it sooner?

Masahiko: I was debating on when to tell you.

Karin: You're forgiven.

Masahiko: I am? [Looking at Karin]

Karin: Yeah I can't stay mad at you too long you're just too cute for me to do so. [Giggles then blushes a deep red]

Masahiko: Awe really? [Surprise filling his voice]

Karin: Yeah only on one condition. [Smirks devilishly at Masahiko]

Masahiko: Yeah and what would that be? [Eyeing Karin]

Karin: To be honest with me. [Smiles sweetly]

Masahiko: Will do mistress. [Hugs Karin close to him and kisses her]


	11. He who claims to have changed

Chapter 11- He who claims to have changed

{I OWN EVERYTHING}

Karin is setting at her desk typing away at her laptop and she is listening to the Twilight Saints {a band from Kawaii- Neko- Hina's story Mother and child} and she looks up at her screen and sees a message from Chiyako has popped up so she decides to answer it quickly.

Chiyako's message reads:

Hey Karin! I haven't seen or heard from you and almost 5 weeks what the hell happened to you?

Karin types back:

Nothing well my cousins decided to pay me a little visit so I was hanging out with them.

She quickly sends the message and she calls up Masahiko, after she hangs up she gets dressed and calls Chiyako up.

Chiyako: Hello?

Karin: Hello Chi I was wondering do you want to meet me at the Asakusa hotel?

Chiyako: Um sure ok.

Karin: You can bring Takumi as well.

Chiyako: Ok! [Hangs up the phone]

An hour later Karin is at the Asakusa hotel with Masahiko, Atsushi and Kohiroko is already there with Chiyako and Takumi. When they all meet up they are seated by a girl wearing a kimono and a white panda lily is in her hair, Karin gushes at the sight of her.

Chiyako: [Looking at Masahiko] Oh who are you?

Masahiko: I am Karin's boyfriend.

Takumi: …

Atsushi: Yeah and my love! Ahumm I mean my crush! *Coughs*

Kohiroko: [Looking over her shoulder and sees a waiter] Um excuse me?

Waiter: Yes?

Kohiroko: May you bring me some Nihonshu {A rice wine}

Waiter: Well do. [Leaves and quickly comes back with the wine]

Kohiroko: Thank you. [Tacking a wine glass and pours herself a cup] Delish.

[Sipping the wine]

Atsushi: What the hell is she up to? [Looking over at Reiko]

Karin: What do you mean by that?

Chiyako: [Noticing Reiko standing by the water fountain] Oh!

Takumi: …. [Not even saying a word, He sips his wine silently]

Kohiroko: That slutty girl…

Karin: What slutty girl? [Looking confused at her cousin]

Atsushi: Oh Karin don't look.

^Karin looks over her shoulder and she sees that Reiko is standing by the water fountain in a red dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways which made Karin look away from the girl when she spotted her ex-boyfriend walking up behind her and kissing her neck, Filled with disgust she glanced over at Masahiko and then she blushed as he looked back at her. ^

Karin: [Mouths to Masahiko] I love you

Masahiko: [Smiles at Karin] I love you as well

Ichirou: [Looks over at Karin and then he walks away from Reiko and once he gets close to Karin he takes her hand] I missed you so much will you be mine again? You should know that I have changed and I promise to pet you every day of your life. [Kisses Karin on her lips]

Atsushi: HOW DARE YOU! [Getting up from his seat and pounding his hands on the table that he almost brakes it into two] You smug bastard!

Chiyako & Takumi: Karin don't go back with him! [A look of terror spreads across their face]

Kohiroko: Well the no good bastard wants our Karin back. [Swirling her Nihonshu around in her crystal wine glass]

Masahiko: [Redding with anger in his face] Hey!

Ichirou: She didn't tell you that she is mine.

Masahiko: She doesn't belong to you; she is not a pet bunny or a cat for you to play with! [Getting up and punching Ichirou in the face]

Chiyako: Oh god! [Standing up at her seat and covers her mouth]

Ichirou: [Stumbles backwards and lunges forward to punch Masahiko] Pussy!

Karin: Ichirou don't! [Getting in front of Masahiko]

Masahiko: Is that all you got! [Side stepping around Karin]

Takumi: May be you should calm down you don't want to stir him. [Trying to pull Masahiko away from Ichirou]

^The fight than becomes intense making Atsushi pissed so he gets up from his seat and punches Ichirou so hard that he flies over into the water fountain, Having his older brother Sorin to come to his aid and help him up.^

Sorin: I'm sorry about him. [Haling his brother over his shoulder and stands in front of Karin] I'm sorry about my idiotic little brother and for what is worth I like you so much better that that slut Reiko. [Turning to look at Reiko in disgust] He should have never left you for that whore. [Walks away] Bye Karin.

Karin: Bye Sorin. [Whisper like tone]

Kohiroko: As I see it that bastard has not changed one bit.

Atsushi: Yeah he still is a smug bastard!

Chiyako: [Looking at Karin] Are you ok? [Reaching out to touch her friends arm]

Karin: … [Moving away from her friends grasp] I caused this? [Eyes becomes a dull purple and she walk as if she is a zombie] I'm bad luck!

Chiyako: Stop it Karin! [Shaking Karin]

Karin: [Eyes Turing back to their bright purple] But I caused Masahiko to get hurt [Tears filling her eyes and she begins to cry] I'm Horrible! [Starts to claw at her arm]

Chiyako: Karin stop this! [Watching Karin dig her nails into her soft pale skin and see's blood drip from her friend's nails on to the pure white hotel floor] Kohiroko please get Karin to stop clawing herself! [Pulling at Karin's arms but Karin pulls back harder and pushes Chiyako off of her]

^ An hour later all of them rush Karin to the hospital and waits the waiting room until the nurse comes out^

Amaya: You all where right to rush Karin to hear she could have fainted or even died from how much blood that she had lost.

Masahiko: Can I see her. [Seating on a big blue chair lining forward with his hands bawled up in a fists]

Amaya: I'm sorry no visitors for tonight come back tomorrow she might be well by then.

Masahiko: BUT I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!

Atsushi: Ok we will come back soon. [Taking Masahiko's and Kohiroko's hands in his] Let's go. [Walking to the front exit Takumi and Chiyako follows]

Chiyako: [Turning back to face the hospital] be safe Karin. [Eyes tearing up]


	12. She who is hospitalized and the boy who

Chapter 12- She who is hospitalized and the boy who knows nothing about it

{I own everything}

Karin has been in the hospital for 3 weeks now, her doctors keep a close eye on her and allow all visitors to not enter the room with anything sharp or pointy, and they fear that she is suicidal and that she might try to kill herself if she gets a chance to. One day Atsushi and Kohiroko decides to visit Karin while she is asleep when Atsushi opens the door he finds that Masahiko is standing over Karin and then he looks over at Atsushi and Kohiroko.

Masahiko: [Sadden voice] Hello….. [Looks away]

Kohiroko: Has she changed?

Masahiko: No she is umm still asleep and I must leave.

Atsushi: Where are you going? [Tears are begging to form in his eyes]

Masahiko: To America I am going to work with Amber McLane.

Kohiroko: Oh that new famous American girl.

Atsushi: Oh I see.

Masahiko: Yeah tell her that I love her. [Walking away from Karin's bed side and hugs both Kohiroko and Atsushi]

Atsushi: Will do.

Kohiroko: Is there anything else you wish to tell her?

Masahiko: Umm no, that will be all. [Leaving out the door]

Kohiroko: I wonder if we should tell Rei about this.

Atsushi: No not yet his well not ready.

Kohiroko: But how will we stop him from asking where she is?

Atsushi: We take him to an amusement park.

Kohiroko: I don't know… [Looking at Karin] I think we should tell him.

Atsushi: Not yet. [Looking away from his twin]

3 Weeks later….

Rei arrives in Tokyo, Japan still in his school's uniform and he pulls out his cell phone and checks the time _{it's 10:00}_.

Rei: she's late. [Putting the phone back into his pants]

An hour later...

Rei is seating on his suitcase and waits for his sister Karin.

Atsushi: Hello Rei! [Waving his hands in the air]

Rei: What the- [Atsushi is latched on to him and Rei looks up and see's Kohiroko]

Kohiroko: Hi Rei Chan how was school? [Smiles and picks up his suitcase]

Rei: Where is Karin? How come she didn't come here herself?

Kohiroko: She is working today. _{A lie}_

Rei: Really, I can't believe she still works at that café. [Smiles] When can I see her then?

Atsushi: Well you can't

Rei: Why not! [Stumping his foot to the ground]

Kohiroko: Later ok.

Rei: Ok.

^ They soon start to walk out the airport's door and they get into a car and they drop Rei's suitcases at Karins' house^

Kohiroko: So do you want to go to the amusement park?

Atsushi: I do! I do!

Kohiroko: Pipe down you piper perv.

4 hours later… at the amusement park

Rei: I am happy to be back in Tokyo.

Atsushi: I'm glade you are back as well.

Kohiroko: Me too. [Eating a corn dog] So what do you want to do next?

Rei: See Karin.

Atsushi: Sorry but no she's still at work.

Rei: Later than. [Looking at his cousins]

Kohiroko: Yeah.

Atsushi: [Leaning in his sister's ear] we can't tell him.

Kohiroko: I know but let him have his fun he'll stop asking to see Karin soon.

Atsushi: Ok. [Pulling away from Kohiroko]

Rei: So what were you two whispering about?

Atsushi: Nothing!

Rei: Ok I see. [Glancing over at Kohiroko]

Kohiroko: Don't stair at me.

Rei: Tell me where is my sister? Now!

Atsushi: She's umm [Looking over at his twin exchanging nervous glances]

Rei: Tell me now! [Staring at his cousins]

Kohiroko: Oh we will tell you, she's at the hospital.


	13. He who knows

Chapter 13- He who knows

{I own everything}

Rei: She is where?

Kohiroko: Yes she's in the hospital, I'm sorry… [Looking away from Rei]

Atsushi: … Sorry, we didn't want you to worry that's all.

Rei: Tack me to her now!

Kohiroko: Ok... [Walking ahead of her twin and Rei]

^An hour later and they all arrive at the hospital, Atsushi is standing at the front desk^

Atsushi: May we visit our cousin?

Nurse Maiko: Well… [Looking at Karin's records] Yes you may all go visit her, Oh today seems to be her last day here so you can take her home. [Putting the record away]

Rei: Really? Then what room is she in?

Nurse Maiko: In room 12.

Rei: Thank you. [Walking away from the front desk and Atsushi as well as Kohiroko follow him to Karin's room] Karin! [Bursting the door open]

Karin: Re- Rei is that you? [Sitting up in the hospital bed with her eyes half closed]

Rei: [Dashing over to his sisters' bedside] Yeah it's me. [Tacking her hand in his] What happen?

Karin: [Avoiding the question] so how is boarding school?

Rei:*Thinking* I see that you don't want to talk about it yet... [With fake cheer] It's fine, I made lots of new friends and the food is grate.

{Author note: He means what he says but his not happy about seeing his sister looking so broken}

Atsushi: [Interrupting Rei] Karin we are taking you home.

Karin: Home… [Looking outside her window] Where's Masahiko?

Rei: Who the hell is Masahiko?

Kohiroko: Karin's new boyfriend.

Atsushi: He's gone to America he'll be back in two weeks and he says he sends you his love.

Karin: Oh [Looking at her brother then back at the window] I see…

Atsushi: Karin… [Walking over to his cousin]

Kohiroko: So Rei why don't we go to the car.

Rei: I don't want to! [Stepping away from Kohiroko]

Karin: Rei I'm sorry… [A tear rolls down her cheek]

Rei: [Staring at his sister and shifting his weight to one leg not knowing what to say to her] …..


	14. The boy who works

Chapter 14- The boy who works

{I own everything}

Masahiko is seating next to the famed Amber McLane and they are having a lunch with the Twilight Saints, when his agent comes up to him holding his iPod and his laptop.

Hitokiri: Masahiko we have to leave.

Miyoko: Masahiko I didn't know you had a wife? {Referring to Mashiko's agent}

Masahiko: I don't…. [Looking away]

Amber: So what's up with you today grumpy?

Masahiko: Nothing is wrong with me. [Looking away from the model /actress/pop-rock star]

Miyoko: Something is wrong in paradise?

Amber: Yeah you got love troubles?

Masahiko: What makes you both say that? [Looking at the rock star]

Miyoko: I don't know it was a lucky gauss that's all. So am I right? [Looking at Masahiko in the eye and when he doesn't answer her she then says] I am aren't I?

Amber: Well are we? [Looking at Masahiko as well]

Masahiko: … [Getting up from his chair] I'm leaving. [Tossing his leather studded over his left shoulder] Bye. [Pulling out a 2 hundred dollar bills and laying them on the table] Don't worry paying me back it was my treat. [Walking towards the front exit then looks slightly back at his agent] Come Hitokiri!

Hitokiri: Comming sir! [Grabbing his suitcase and laptop as he leaves]

Amber: Make sure he comes to set tomorrow ok. [Grabbing her lemon and lime twist and sips it slowly and calmly]

Hitokiri: I will. [Heading towards the exit] Sir wait up! [Walking quickly to reach Masahiko]

Masahiko: What is it Hitokiri? [Glaring at his agent]

Hitokiri: WA- [Stands frozen for a second then he fixes his tie] well we must stop at the studio.

Masahiko: You go to the studio. [Walking away]

Hitokiri: But Masahiko? [Running behind Masahiko]

Masahiko: What? [Glaring back at his agent]

Hitokiri: [Stream of tears rolling down his face as he looks at Masahiko] Why do you have to glare at me so much what did I do to you?

Masahiko: [Fixing his cuffing's on his leather studded jacket] Nothing I just hate you right now. [Walking away]

Hitokiri: Sir where are you going?

Masahiko: I am going back to the hotel. [Getting into his jet black Nissan] Bye. [Driving away]

Hitokiri: Man I can't believe he left me. [Walking slowly to the Studio 7]

^Once inside he gets the soundtrack and meets with the prouder Mickey Simmons^

Mickey: Hey where is Masahiko? [Looking at the agent]

Hitokiri: He is at the hotel… [Holding his head down]

Mickey: Why is he not feeling well?

Hitokiri: Yeah he said that his stomach hurts._ {A lie}_

Mickey: Oh I see… Well tell him to come to the studio we need his solo. [Handing the soundtrack to Hitokiri]

Hitokiri: I will. [Taking the sound track]

Meanwhile at the hotel…

Masahiko: [Lying on his bed with his hands behind his head looking up at the golden ceiling that had angels above his head] I wonder is Karin ok? [Looking over at his laptop]

Way over in japan…

Karin: Hey Kohiroko where is Masahiko? [Looking at her cousin]

Rei: Who the fuck is Masahiko?

Atsushi: [Leaning forward as he whispers in Rei's ear] Karin's new boyfriend

Kohiroko: His in umm…California.

Karina: Calfornia!


	15. Lights, Camera, Action! Masahiko's bus

Chapter 15- Lights, Camera, Action! Masahiko's busy day!

Way back over in California Masahiko Is getting ready in his dressing room and all of a sudden Amber knocks on his door

And Miyuko is standing behind Amber.

Miyuko: What are you doing? [Giving Amber sly eyes]

Amber: No it's not what you are thinking Miyuko. [Blushes]

Miyuko: Are you crushing on Masahiko? [Still giving her friend sly eyes]

Amber: N-no! It's not even like that, [Blushes when she looks away from Miyuko] Besides I knew him since grade school.

Miyuko: You like him!

Mashiko: [Opening his dressing room door and is shocked to see Amber as well as Miyuko standing by his door] "!" What are you two doing here? [Fastening his cufflings on his navy blue navy jacket as he steps out of his dressing room]

Amber: I wanted to know if you are feeling alright, That's all… [Turns to walk away]

Miyuko: Wait! [Dashing off after Amber]

^As the girls walk away Masahiko's agent Hitokiri is running with Masahiko's car keys in one hand and a cellphone in another^

Mashiko: What took you so long? I asked you an hour and a half ago to get my car. [Walking away from his agent then stops when he gets near the corner]

Toss me my keys will ya.

Hitokiri: Where are you going? [Closing his phone]

Masahiko: To get me something to eat. *Thinking* And to call Karin without you listening in.

Hitokiri: Ok just be back in 20 minutes we start shooting at 5. [Tossing Masahiko his car keys]

Masahiko: Yah, yeh I know. [Catching his car keys with his right hand then turns the corner]

^As Mashiko is leaving the studio in his car Amber watches him from a window wondering where is he going and when he will be back? ^

Masahiko: [At a taco stand wearing a disguise] … [Looking at the pictures of different types of tacos]

Suki (Girl behind counter): May I help you?

Masahiko: Yes, I would like four steak taco with extra sour cream and salsa and a Limon soda.

Suki (Girl behind counter): That comes to $10. [Sliding a white paper bag with a smiley face on it]

Masahiko: Here. [Handing over the money as he grabs his food and walks away from the stand] … [Pulls out his cell phone when he reaches a table and dials Karin's number]

^The phone ring 3 times before someone answers it, To Masahiko's surprise it's a male and it's not Atsushi .^

Rei: Who is it? [Irritated voice]

Masahiko: Who am I speaking to?

Rei: Rei Takahashi, Why?

Masahiko: Rei Takahashi? Are you in any relation to Karin?

Rei: Yes I am Karin's little brother.

Karin: Rei I'll tack that. [Tacking the phone away from Rei] Hello? [Talking to the person on the phone] Oh Masahiko it's you! [Blushes]

Rei: … Whatever. [Walking away To where Kohiroko is sitting] Who is Karin talking to?

Kohiroko: Her new boyfriend Masahiko.

Rei: Masahiko… [Slouches down on the couch] *Thinking* I hate him already.

Atsushi: Masahiko where are you my love! [Goofy grin on his face]

Kohiroko: No he is still in America.

Atsushi: America, But when is he coming back to Japan?

Karin: [Walking to the kitchen] No sorry about that I had to go to another room. [Giggles] oh Really

Masahiko: Yeah I am working with Miyuko.

Karin: Miyuko as in the rock star Miyuko?

Masahiko: Yeah she's the one.

Karin: Masahiko can I meet her!

Masahiko: She's a [pretty busy woman, But I can see what I can do.

Karin: Yeah! [Blushing at the thought of meeting the famed rock star] I can't wait to meet her!

Masahiko: I'll be home in 5 weeks. Karin I miss you. Bye. [Hangs up the phone when Karin says I miss you and be safe]

^ 20 Minutes later and Masahiko is back at the studio working on his vocals with Miyuko and Amber. The director then tells them to get changed so they can do the video and after that it's off to a talk show to promote their new movie then back at the studio to work on their chorography, When it's time for lunch Masahiko bites in to the remaining of his other two tacos that he did not eat, When night finally comes he goes to his hotel room once their he drifts off to sleep^

Masahiko: I can't wait to see her again. [Looking a picture of Karin on his cell phone]

Karin: [In her bedroom under the covers] I can't wait to see Masahiko again. [Looks at a picture of Masahiko on her cell phone] Good night sweet prince.


	16. The not so welcome home

Chapter 16 - The not so welcome home

Masahiko is texting Karin that he is coming home while his agent Hitokiri is driving to Phoenix Air. Amber is seating across from Miyuko and they both are staring at Masahiko.

Masahiko: What are you looking at? [Looking up at the girls]

Miyuko: You.

Amber: Who are you texting?

Masahiko: My girlfriend Karin! She is the cutest girl n the whole world! [Showing Miyuko and Amber the picture of Karin on his cell phone]

Miyuko: What a cuttie. [Looking closer at the picture on the cell phone]

Amber: Whoa! She is cute! How did you meet her?

Masahiko: Shopping.

Miyuko and Amber: Shopping!

^he car pulls at the stop and Masahiko gets out the car and Hitokiri grabs his bags from the back seat and walks to the Airports front door.^

Hitokiri: Are you sure you don't want to stay for another week.

Masahiko: Why? I finished the movie and the drama CD'S so why should I stay? [Putting his cell phone in his pocket]

Hitokiri: Well I guess you don't have to stay if you don't want to. [Tacking a navy blue shoulder back pack from around his shoulder and hands it over to Masahiko] Here is your laptop.

Masahiko: Thank you. Tell the girls I said bye. [Walking inside the airport]

Hitokiri: Bye Masahiko! See you in 24 hours.

Once inside tourists and business people rush past Masahiko, if he didn't have his disguise on it would have caused a riot. He walks up to a girl wearing a flight attendant suit.

Masahiko: Excuses me but what time dose the flight from California to Tokyo tacks flight?

Girl: Well [Checking the schedule on her computer] It leaves in 20 minutes sir.

Masahiko: What gate?

Girl: Gate 2D

Masahiko: Thank you! [Quickly putting his luggage through check up]

Masahiko grabs his luggage and he dashes off to his seat on the plane, He cuts off his cell phone and laptop the he lays back and relaxes about 15hours later he is in Tokyo waiting for Karin to meet him.

Karin: [Dressed in a red sun dress and sandals waving her hand in the air] MASAHIKO! [Running fast and pounces on Masahiko]

Rei: So that is Masahiko? [Glaring at Masahiko as Karin hugs him]

Kohiroko: Yeah that's him. [Biting into her creamy chocolate bar]

Atsushi: … [Staring at the chocolate in his twins sister's hand] Mine! [Snatching the chocolate out of Kohiroko's hand]

Kohiroko: You sneaky bastard! GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE BAR! [Chasing her brother around the airport] Gotcha! [Smacking her brother upside his head with her bat]

Atsushi: Hey! That hurts! [Rubbing his newly developing bruise]

Kohiroko: Well that's what you get for trying to steal my chocolate! [Biting into her chocolate bar furiously]

Karin looks over at Atsushi then at Rei who is way over by a vending machine with his hands in his pockets mumbling something under his breath

And the he looks up and see's Karin is watching him. He looks away and doesn't talk to Masahiko when they go back to the car.

He stays silent throughout the whole drive to the batting cage.

Masahiko: [Sitting down next to Rei after swing his bat] Hey aren't you Rei? [Looking at Rei]

Rei: Yeah who wants to know? [Not looking at Masahiko]

Masahiko: Karin told me about you.

Rei: So fucking what! [Crossing his arms over his chest] I hate you!

Masahiko: … [Gets up and walks away]

Karin: [Walking past Masahiko and see's that he is sad] Masahiko [Grabbing ahold of Masahiko's arm] what's wrong? [Looking Masahiko in the eye]

Masahiko: I don't think your brother likes me that's all…


	17. She is mine!

Chapter 17- She is mine!

Rei is seating outside on the steps of the Takahashi residence listening to The Twilight Saints on his mp3 player. Karin steps outside and looks at her brother.

Karin: Hey Rei Masahiko tells me that you don't like him is that true? [Sitting down next to Rei]

Rei: Yeah I hate the punk.

Karin: Why? [Staring into her brothers deep blue eyes]

Rei: I hate him that's all... [Turning away from Karin]

Karin: …. [Gets up from her seat and opens the door to their house] Have you not learned any matters while you were at that private school in London?

Rei: Kiss off [Not looking at Karin as she enters the house]

Karin: I can't believe him! [Rushing over to Kohiroko]

Kohiroko: What did he say? [Looking at her cousin]

Karin: He told me to kiss off. [Plopping down on the couch next to Kohiroko] All I know he better not be this way when we have Masahiko's welcome back party tonight! [Crossing her arms over her chest]

Kohiroko: … [Tunes her guitar] so is Chiyako and Takumi coming over then?

Karin: Yes Masahiko has taken to them so well. [Giggles] He and Takumi started to workout with each other.

Kohiroko: I taken that you are ok with that. [Smiling at Karin]

Karin: Yes I am, Masahiko is a wonderful guy and I love him so much. [Blushes]

Atsushi: Karin! [Running towards Karin and pounce's on her] I love you! [Nuzzling Karin's check]

Karin: Oh! [Blushing as Atsushi nuzzles her]

Kohiroko: [Grabbing her guitar while she gets up, she is pissed] ATSUSHI! [Swinging her guitar] Get up off of Karin! [Chasing her twin around the house screaming death treats at him]

Meanwhile Rei is still outside he pulls out his phone and calls up his friend Misuke and asks him does he want to go to the arcade with him.

Once Rei stops Miyusake they walk towards the arcade and start to play Smash Brothers.

Misuke: Hey how is Karin?

Rei: She's fine, she is dating that famed punk ass actor/ male model Masahiko Yoshida.

Misuke: Hey why did you call him a punk? [Quickly looking at Rei]

Rei: Cause he is a punk.

Misuke: Man no his not his cool.

Rei: No his is not! He's a punk!

Misuke: Harsh! [Pushing the buttons on the machine]

Rei: Whatever… Wait isn't your mom Miyuko?

Misuke: Yeah, So? [Staring at the screen]

Rei: My sister loves her music and she always wanted to meet her.

Misuke: Well I'm sure my mom and I will be visiting you guys soon.

Rei: What do you mean? [Looking over at Miyusake as he still plays the game]

Misuke: My mom and I are coming to your sister Welcome Back party for Masahiko this afternoon.

Rei: What really? [Looking over at Misuke with a shocked expression on his face]

The boys go home and wait for the party to begin Misuke is looking at Karin run around the house putting up strips of colorful paper and balloons, while Rei is watching TV.

Kohiroko: Hey what's wrong? [Sipping a cherry cola]

Rei: nothing… [Looking away from her]

Kohiroko: Are you sure?

Rei: Yeah… [Trying to watch his favorite TV show]

Kohiroko: Well ... [Eyeing the young teen boy] If you say so.

Karin can't seem to find the cake that she had previously ordered for Masahiko, She runs around the house looking in each nook and cranny for the cake.

Kohiroko: Hey slow down girl what's wrong?

Karin: [Sadness feeling her voice] I can't find the cake! [Falling to the floor]

Kohiroko: The cake is in the deep freezer.

Karin: What? [Looking at her cousin]

Kohiroko: Yeah it's an ice cream cake so it needs to be kept cold. [Sipping her soda once more]

Karin: Oh… [Getting up from off the floor]

Atsushi: Hey guess what I got! [Coming in the house with five bags of food and pizza]

Karin: You got the food! [Rushing over to him] Oh thank you so much Atsushi! I could kiss you!

Atsushi: Kiss You Say? [Looking at Karin with love in his eyes] How about one now? [Walking over to Karin]

Karin: Ummm… [Blushing a deep red color as she backs away]

Atsushi: Awe come on!

Karin: I was kidding I didn't mean it… [Walking away from her cousin]

Rei: …. [Not saying a word, still looking at his show]

Kohiroko: Hey leave Karin alone. [Charging towards Atsushi]

Karin: ... [Walking away from her cousins]

An hour later the party begins and Masahiko enters Rei is silent through the whole event, Until Misuke walks over to him and they start to talk while Karin meets Amber McLane and Miyuko.

Karin: Oh my gosh I can't believe it's you! [Giggling] I love your work Miyuko.

Miyuko: Really! [Stepping closer to Karin] So you like Rock music. [Tilting Karin's chin upward]

Karin: Oh wow. [Trembling a bit as Miyuko touches her]

Chiyako: Oh wow. [Clutching her skirt as she watches the event]

Miyuko: So… [Kisses Karin on the lips]

Takumi: … [Blushes]

Karin: Wha- why? [Stepping back a little and blushes a deep red]

Masahiko: Hey! [Looking at Miyuko]

Miyuko: Sorry couldn't help my self she's cute!

Masahiko: I thought you said you like boys.

Miyuko: I do, but she is an exception. [Locking her hazel green eyes on Karin]

As the day go on Rei becomes to get more irritated so her burst out how he truly feels.

Re: (Rant mode) I hate you! [Pointing towards Masahiko] Why don't you drop dead and never come back you bustard! I knew Karin before you ever got hear and she has always been mine!

Karin: REI! [Looking at her brother in shock]

Masahiko: …. [Steps backwards]

Chiyako: … [Shocked]

Takumi: … Well… [Not saying any more]

Kohiroko: …. What the hell? [Sipping her coke back into the can and looks up at Rei with shock]

Atsushi: Harsh… [Looking at Rei]

Amber and Miyuko: ….. [Looks at Rei]

Misuke: And I thought I was a bad ass. [Looking at Rei with shock yet inspiration]

Rei: … Kiss off! [Runs up to his room and slams the door]

Karin: Rei! [Looking after her brother]


	18. The boy who says it all

Chapter 18-The boy who says it all

Karin: I wonder why he said such mean things to Masahiko… [Looking away]

_In his room …_

Rei: What the fuck did I do that for? [Looking down at his hands]

I know he did nothing to me but I hate him so much for tacking Karin away from me.

Wanting to know why Rei was being such a diva, she rushes up to his bedroom all to see him cry.

Karin: Rei what's wrong? [Looking down at her brother]

Rei: [Not looking at Karin] Nothing…. [Wiping away his tears]

Karin: Tell me what is wrong! [Sitting down next Rei]

Rei: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!

Karin: Rei… [Looking at her brother in disbelief]

Rei: I said leave me the hell alone!

Karin: No! [Forcing Rei to look at her] Stop acting like a Prima Donna

Rei: So fucking what if I do act like a Prima Donna at least I am not so hot in my panties like you.

Karin: What! You ass wipe! [Smacking Rei] How dare you say that to me of all people! The one who said no he just misunderstood please don't tack my brother away from me! And you have enough nerve say that to me!

Rei: …. [Saying nothing more to Karin]

Karin: [Leaving the room] you're grounded no TV for a week and no video games either.

Rei: …. Whatever…. [Not looking at Karin as she leaves]

When Karin went down stairs everyone was looking at her, so she didn't say another word to any one until she saw fit to do so.

Karin: I'm truly sorry about what my brother had said… [Looking at all her gust]

Everyone listen to what Karin had to say…

Karin: What he did was rude and dishonorable and for that I am sorry. [Bows her head down]

Chiyako: *Thinking* Rei…. you little hell raiser, don't you know that Karin loves you so much.

Kohiroko: Where is the little hell raiser?

Karin: Upstairs grounded. [Lifting her head up and walks over to Masahiko]

Atsushi: Harsh! [Sipping at his cherry cola]

Misuke: Fuck!

Miyuko: Watch your mouth young man! [Glancing at her son]

Misuke: Yeah yea… [Looks over at Karin then walks upstairs to Rei's room]

Rei: …. [Looking out his window] I hate him so much!

Misuke: Hey man. [Sitting on Rei's bed]

Rei: Hey... [Looking over at his friend] why did you come up?

Misuke: Hey what are friends for man? [Smiles at Rei]

Rei: Well… [Looking away from Misuke] Do you think Karin hate me now?

Misuke: No but I know she is pissed off at you for disrespecting her boyfriend. [Pulling out a box of strawberry pockey and opens it] Want one? [Pulling out a long slander biscuit with strawberry icing covering the upper end and bites into it]

Rei: No thank you…. [Looking at Misuke bite into his pockey] so you really love them huh?

Misuke: Hell yeah! [Pulling out another and bites into it]

_Meanwhile down stairs in the living room …._

Karin is sitting next to Miyuko and Amber as well as Masahiko they are all talking about the new movie release; Chiyako and a Takumi seat down next to them and join in the conversation.

Amber: It's going to be huge!

Takumi: How huge is it?

Amber: Mega huge! I'll be there of course sing with Miyuko and Masahiko. [Giggles like a playful little girl]

Karin: So Mr. Male model/ actor is going to be a singer now? [Looking at Masahiko]

Kohiroko: [Seating down next to Karin] Oh yeah your agency wants you to make it big.

Atsushi: Oh! [Eyes widen and pounces on Masahiko] I want an autograph now!

Masahiko: Hey get off of me!

Kohiroko: [Getting up out of her seat and pulls her twin off of the famed male star] Seriously I can't take you nowhere…. [Grumbles up under her breath]

Chiyako: [Giggles at the scene that had just been made by Atsushi and Kohiroko] Karin your cousins are a riot!

Karin: Really I hadn't notice… [Sips at her cream soda slowly]

_After a few hours of joking and catching up the party soon breaks and everyone goes home expect Masahiko._

Rei: [Walking down the stairs]….

Karin: Hey what do you think you are going! [Looking up at her brother]

Rei: I don't want to fight with you any more Karin. [Looking up at his sister]

Karin: Then what do you intend on doing then Rei?

Rei: I came downstairs to say that I am sorry to you and to your boyfriend… I don't know why but I just didn't like him with you. [Looking over at Masahiko] But I now know why I dislike him.

Karin: And that reason is? [Crossing her arms over her chest as she looks at Rei]

Rei: That I hate that he was with you and that I was stuck in London.


End file.
